1. Field of the Invention
A device and methods for sealing and encapsulation for biocompatible energization elements are described. In some examples, a field of use for the device and methods for sealing and encapsulation for biocompatible energization elements may include any biocompatible device or product that requires energy.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, the number of medical devices and their functionality has begun to rapidly develop. These medical devices may include, for example, implantable pacemakers, electronic pills for monitoring and/or testing a biological function, surgical devices with active components, contact lenses, infusion pumps, and neurostimulators. Added functionality and an increase in performance to many of the aforementioned medical devices has been theorized and developed. However, to achieve the theorized added functionality, many of these devices now require self-contained energization means that are compatible with the size and shape requirements of these devices, as well as the energy requirements of the new energized components.
Some medical devices may include electrical components such as semiconductor devices that perform a variety of functions and may be incorporated into many biocompatible and/or implantable devices. However, such semiconductor components require energy and, thus, energization elements should preferably also be included in such biocompatible devices. The topology and relatively small size of the biocompatible devices may create challenging environments for the definition of various functionalities. In many examples, it may be important to provide safe, reliable, compact and cost effective means to energize the semiconductor components within the biocompatible devices. Therefore, a need exists for biocompatible energization elements formed for implantation within or upon biocompatible devices where the structure of the millimeter or smaller sized energization elements provides enhanced function for the energization element while maintaining biocompatibility.
Further, these energization elements may need to be protected from their environment in order to maintain functionality and performance. This may include fluid leaking into or out of the energization element. For example, a biocompatible battery placed in a contact lens may be exposed to tear fluid, which may potentially result in the fluid contacting both cathode and anode, thus shorting the battery. Therefore, a need exists for protecting energization elements from the outside environment.